happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Those Idol Moments
"Treasure Those Idol Moments" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the eleventh of the first season. This is also the first episode to star the death-inducing idol as a cause of death to a character (its first appearance in an episode was a cameo appearance in Crazy Antics). HTF's Episode Description The gang that plays together... dies together! The idol makes a starring appearance in this show and proves just how dangerous it can be to play with hidden treasures. Some fans think this episode was based on the Brady Bunch (remember their vacation in Hawaii?), and others say Raiders of the Lost Ark. What do you think?? Plot After playing on and falling off a swing set, Toothy discovers a mysterious idol. Happy at his new discovery, Toothy doesn't notice as the swing he was just on comes back and crushes his head, killing him. The idol flies out of Toothy's hands and into a nearby sandbox, where Sniffles is playing. Fascinated, he rushes over to pick up the idol, but he suddenly begins sinking in quicksand until his body is completely submerged. The idol now flies out of Sniffles' hands and into the grasp of Cub who is at the bottom of a slide. Confused about the idol, Cub soon finds himself crushed by a giant boulder that mysteriously appeared at the top of the slide. The idol now flies into Flaky's hands as she swings with her legs on the monkey bars. After catching the idol, Flaky gets hit and killed by Lumpy, who is driving his car through the park. The idol winds up in Lumpy's backseat, with Lumpy being none the wiser. As the screen goes black, we hear the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash. Moral “If friends were flowers, I'd pick you!” Deaths #Toothy gets his head crushed in by a swing. #Sniffles sinks into quicksand. #Cub gets crushed by a boulder. #Flaky gets hit by Lumpy's car. #Lumpy gets into a car wreck at the end of the episode, and though it's never revealed whether or not he dies, it can be assumed (simply by looking at the fates of the other characters) that Lumpy did not survive his accident. (debatable and death not shown)' ' Gallery Goofs #Once the scene switches to Sniffles, a brief shot of Toothy after being hit by the swing appears. This is fixed on the DVD. #In the intro, Toothy is seen with two strands of hair on his head, but they disappear in this episode (the hair is retained in the intro, but in the episode, it isn't) #Toothy should have been hit by the swing a little earlier. #When Sniffles sees the idol and goes over to it, he drops the pink shovel. However, when Sniffles sinks into the sandpit, the pink shovel disappears. #All the blood in this episode is orange. #Mondo Media uploaded the video titled as "Treasure Those Idol Moments", but in the episode itself, the title is changed to "Treasure These Idol Moments". Trivia *This is the first episode where The Cursed Idol makes a starring role (it also made an appearance role earlier in Crazy Antics). ** Coincidentally, Sniffles stars in both episodes. *This is one of the few episodes in which Lumpy's antlers do not change directions. *Cub getting crushed by a boulder could be a reference to the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. *In a deleted scene Nutty appears in this episode and gets hit by a meteor, but it was cut due to burning the viewers. *This is the first episode where Flaky dies. *This is the first episode where no new characters appear. *This is the first episode where Cub appears without Pop. *This is the first episode not to have a closing iris. This also happens in Happy Trails Pt. 1, Idol Curiosity, Hello Dolly, and Double Whammy Part 1. *This is also the first time Sniffles appears without The Ants. *Flaky is very out of character in this episode, as she is doing something risky and is not laughing nervously. *This is the first episode where a main character dies a blood-free death (Sniffles). Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Regular Episodes